Love's Crusade
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: A champion leaves everything behind on an utopia like world. A princess who hated having her life controlled by her own father's desires. Can these two find one another and create a new life together? Or will evil forces keep them apart? GxCC
1. Into the Unknown

**Love's Crusade**

**Prologue**

In what was considered the Heart of the Universe, a warrior race lived on the planet called Zen. This planet, with its size twice that of Jupiter itself flourished with life surprisingly enough. Upon this planet, only males lived and fought against one another in order to prove themselves in combat. None have seen a female in their lives due to the fact that they were shielded from death and they did not seem to know anything about reproduction and were denied the need for someone to love and cherish.

The kais themselves lived upon this planet and had granted these warriors immortality as long as none of the warriors ever decided to stray from the planet. If a warrior was hurt, they were healed within hours to fight once again. None ever perished in battle and there were many battles that were held either in the grassy fields or within the coliseum where the warrior that won was blessed with whatever they desired.

Out of all these powerful and muscular warriors though, one was originally sent to destroy this world called Zen when he was still yet an infant child. However, the kais had made it so he wouldn't dare do such a thing and the warrior turned out to be the best and was the purest of heart among them. His name was derived of a legend and his name was Son Goku.

Due to his fame upon this planet, this champion was granted anything his heart desired if he truly sought it out. Yet, not even the riches or the glory that he was showered gave him what he truly wanted deep inside of him. He hated the idea of trying to deny this feeling and always seemed to follow his heart no matter what. The need he had was different from the other warriors; one that he could not voice or even explain without finding himself tongue-tied. He assumed that the kais would be no help to him and he never voiced his need to them knowing he would probably be given something else instead.

While others fought against one another to improve themselves for the upcoming tournaments or to gain favor, Goku found himself walking along the cobblestone paths in this utopia-like world. He yearned to know what was out there despite the warnings that the kais gave. He knew nothing of sickness, of death and suffering. On this planet, he was shielded from many a things others were faced with daily and it seemed he was truly ignorant of the outside world.

'_What I need is not here at all,'_ Goku thought quietly to himself while looking in the violet skies above. His tail, strong and silky, twitched with aggravation on what he did not have in life. He had to go out there within the heavens he came from and search for the thing he could not find on this planet. He had to escape the planet he considered a safe haven.

If not, then he would never be at peace within himself or have what he desired the most.

* * *

"Are you serious?" A male's voice yelled while Goku packed what little he needed for his journey. The Saiya-jin warrior did not expect that all of the riches of this world would be needed wherever he were to go, so he had planned to leave all that he had earned behind on the planet. "If you leave this planet, then there's no guarantee that you'll ever be able to return!"

"I'm sorry King Kai, but I need something that not even you can give me." Goku answered. He knew that there was a need beyond anything that they could give him and he wanted it with all of his soul.

"What is it you need though? You can have anything and everything!" He pleaded for Goku to stay. Truth be told, King Kai treasured this magnificent Saiya-jin warrior to make the other kais jealous. If he were to lose Goku, then he would be considered the laughing stock of the entire world, save the very galaxy they stood within.

"Look, I won't find it here and it's best if you let me go. Otherwise, I… I'll always feel alone." Goku admitted. That was the closest word he could express how he felt.

"Alone? The last time I checked, there are hundreds of fighters waiting to challenge you!" King Kai countered; feeling that he was losing this verbal spar with this Saiya-jin.

"They do not give me much of a challenge like they did when I was younger. I need something more, something I can't find here…" Goku walked out of the house he was in and crossed the courtyard.

"No!" King Kai yelled in sheer panic while chasing after the Saiya-jin. He did not wish for him to leave; however, it seemed this restless Saiya-jin's mind had been made up before they could even dare try to change it. "Olibu! Stop him! He's crazy for trying to leave!"

"If I did that, he'd just beat me up again!" Olibu winced. He recalled the fight that spawned between the two days ago. One minute, he was putting up a good fight while the next, he awakened within the medical ward hours afterwards almost healed from the wounds he had gained from the battle.

"But…" King Kai twittered in pure dumbfound shock that he wouldn't stop Goku from leaving.

"You of all people should know that it's not a good thing to keep a Saiya-jin caged," Olibu commented by adding his own input. "He's been longing for this and if you keep him from going, he'll continue acting so jittery."

"I know, but…" King Kai noticed the warrior was on the other side of the field where the ships were. He was almost ready to board. "Wah! No!" The chubby kai ran as fast as he could after the Saiya-jin in order to stop him from leaving. If he lost this warrior, he could never be replaced.

* * *

"So, you're leaving?" A masculine voice asked Goku before he could take one step on the ship that provided his escape from the planet he grew into a warrior upon.

"Yeah Pikkon, but I'm sure going to miss having you as a sparring partner though." Goku admitted while looking down at his feet.

Pikkon smiled and saluted the Saiya-jin with a smirk on his face. Goku noticed this and looked back up. "Well, good luck and I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks." Goku grinned before the doors of the ship closed with a hiss behind him. King Kai reached the ship and attempted to open the door to no avail. The engines came to life and the ship blasted off into the skies. King Kai flew backwards from the aftershock and looked up in disdain. The warrior he raised was gone and he knew that he was never coming back ever again.

"NOOO!!!" King Kai wailed. It was too late to go after him and he knew it.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Falling to Earth

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 1**

It had been hours since Goku left the planet he had considered his home. He had no idea what would be in store or what adventures he might find. A giddy feeling filled his being and he wondered what civilizations he might stumble upon during his journey to find what he was searching for.

-GROWL!-

Or he would if he had not suddenly felt hungry. Running down to the kitchen, the Saiya-jin prepared a meal for himself to the best of his culinary skills.

He now wished that he spent less time training and fighting so he could have learned how to cook a decent meal fit for his monstrous appetite.

* * *

Elsewhere in a kingdom on Earth, a young princess stared out the window at the gardens that surrounded the castle. She was like a bird in a cage in the tower that stood far from the castle's invisible gates; seeing that the gates were technically the land that her father had ruled with an iron fist. Her life was a sheltered one and she longed to be out there and not trapped in the tower. Her only visitor would be her father who would deliver food or a tutor to teach her the various ways of life. She was told that she would have an arranged marriage by her eighteenth birthday which was three months away. 

'_I want to be out there somewhere,'_ the princess mused before the door opened.

"Princess Chi-chi, it's time for your lessons," her father, the Ox King bellowed.

Chi-chi turned her gaze at the elderly tutor that had gray hair and beer-goggle lenses for glasses. Her lavender sweater did not compliment the light green turtleneck shirt that she wore beneath. A long black skirt flowed to her ankles and she wore the most hideous brown boots that anyone could ever imagine. With a sigh, she turned from the world that she was looking at moments before being interrupted and headed to her private tutor.

"Are you ready for today's lesson?" the elder lady inquired.

"Like I have a choice," Chi-chi sighed before sitting down. This was going to be a _long_ lesson.

* * *

The alarms on the ship suddenly went off. Goku, who had been eating what food was able to savage from his cooking attempt, ran out of the kitchen and into the control room where he saw an alien spaceship. He was shocked when it fired upon his ship; causing it to jolt and caused the warrior to lose his footing. 

**-WARNING! SHIP'S HULL AT 85 PERCENT. EVASIVE MANEUVERS ARE SUGGESTED AGAINST THIS TYPE OF SPACESHIP…-**

'_Is my mission doomed before it could even start?'_ Goku thought while punching random keys. One of his fingers hit a glowing red button and he was suddenly thrown to the ground by an unknown momentum. Instantly, he had been knocked out.

* * *

"Run as far as you can monkey, but I'll catch you sooner or later," a feminine voice on the ship chuckled.

* * *

It was dark out and near an island in the middle of the ocean, a ship crash landed on Earth on a beach. The traveler from space was thrown through the very door of the damaged ship and fell into the sand dune with a thud. An older man, half-expecting a female alien from space was quickly disappointed when he saw the man. He had decided to take him to his house in order to tend to his injuries. Later on, Goku would have Master Roshi to thank for taking him in when he was near death's door due to the concussion he had from the wreckage he was in. 

"Hey, who is he?" a monk asked.

"I'm not sure Krillin, but we'll ask him once he awakens," Master Roshi replied.

"He seems rather strange with those clothes he's wearing," Krillin snorted at the fine clothes the warrior wore. Despite the loss of the treasures he had lost, he still wore the finest garments that he had been given to fight in. The clothes resisted tearing to a point and yet were still soft to the touch.

* * *

What felt like days since he had been knocked out, the Saiya-jin warrior awakened to find himself in a shabby-looking hut as he sat up. Goku's head ached almost though he had been hit by a metal bat several hundred times. Fighting the vertigo that threatened to make him ill, he drank in his surroundings and found this place to be less impressive than the luminous home he had back on Zen. 

The very thought of Goku leaving his home world made him feel a tinge of regret leaving the world he had spent countless years on battling the best warriors the universe had to offer. The former champion of Zen felt out of place on this primitive-looking planet and he knew he had nothing of value to offer them besides the clothes on his back. Before he could dare leave the room or fully situate himself on his feet, he noticed the door open with a creak. The very sound perplexed the warrior for he had never heard a sound like this before.

"Hey, are you awake?" A male voice questioned before Krillin walked in the room. The warrior looked the monk over quizzically. For a moment, Goku felt a bit out of place sitting there and rose to his feet. "Whoa! Easy! You're lucky you're alive after that crash!"

"I'm fine, though I could use something to eat," Goku admitted.

"Well hold on a second okay?" Krillin replied before walking out of the room. His ears heard the floor boards squeak under his feet as he looked around for the source of the noise. Below him, he heard voices speaking in hushed tones. Before he knew it, he saw the monk return with an older male this time around.

"I'm surprised you're on your feet after a day," Master Roshi studied the warrior. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name's Goku," the Saiya-jin warrior replied. "And you are?"

"I'm Master Roshi and this here is Krillin," the old man introduced himself. "What brings you to Earth?"

"To be honest, I have no idea due to crash landing on this planet, but I am in search of something…" Goku admitted.

"Oh? Where did you come from?" Krillin asked before a loud growl filled the room. "Gah! What was that?"

"My stomach…" Goku sheepishly grinned before the others face vaulted.

"You dummy Krillin, we should feed him before he wastes away!" Master Roshi yelled at the monk.

"Okay, come on," Krillin motioned Goku to follow.

* * *

Master Roshi and Krillin were not prepared when the Saiya-jin ate not only his offering, but their own offerings also. To make matters worse, Goku wasn't even full. Now, the two Earthlings were wondering how they managed to get their hands full with this mysterious male's obnoxious eating habits. 

"I hope I'm not causing too much trouble," Goku watched the two cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

"None at all. Eat as much as you want!" Master Roshi called out. In truth, he was mortified that this male had a bottomless pit that he called a stomach. From the pancakes to the bacon, the Saiya-jin warrior easily eaten these things without showing signs of slowing down.

It wasn't until they were out of food that Goku felt content.

"I feel much better now! Thank you so much!" Goku smiled happily.

"If it's no trouble, can you shop for us?" Master Roshi questioned.

"Shop? What's a shop?" The two were completely boggled when they heard these words from the warrior's mouth.

"You don't know what a shop is?!" Krillin yelled in utter shock.

* * *

"This is completely different from what I was expecting…" Goku noted. He looked around at the 'super market' Krillin and Master Roshi were in and noticed all kinds of food and other items. He would have eaten any of the fruit standing out; however, Master Roshi told the warrior that he had to pay for the item before he could eat it. 

"Pay?" Goku asked.

"Yes, you use this to buy things," Master Roshi showed the warrior some money. He eyed it warily.

"It looks like the treasures that I was showered with where I came from." The two eyed him strangely.

"You mean he's rich where he came from?" Master Roshi stared at Goku in utter shock.

"Why did you leave?" Krillin asked.

"Like I said, I have no idea," Goku admitted. "I wasn't happy there."

"With that kind of luxury, I wouldn't mind being there," Krillin grinned at the thought of being surrounded by women and riches that he thought was where the champion had come from. It was a shame that this was _his_ fantasy and not the reality that Goku had lived under.

"No, it's miserable. All I did was compete against other warriors like myself and after spending so much of my life there, I wanted something different."

"Warriors? You mean you're a fighter?" Master Roshi knew that Goku wasn't a normal person.

"Yes." The possibilities and the potential that this mysterious warrior began to fill Master Roshi's mind with ideas of training him as one of his students. If he had the potential, then perhaps he could easily get him what he truly desired and that Krillin had failed to do fighting against him.

"You should enter the next tournament." Master Roshi suggested.

"Huh? They have tournaments on this planet also?" Goku asked, wondering if these tournaments were the same as the ones on Zen.

"No, just one that happens every three years," Krillin answered. "It would be great if you joined it."

"Maybe I should look into it." Goku followed them out of the store with food in tow. Until the Saiya-jin eats them out of house and home again, what they had would do for them for the time being.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. A Princess' Trial

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 2**

"You want me to become your student?" Goku asked.

"Of course," Master Roshi smiled vaguely. "However, I will only take you in if you find me a suitable woman."

"Woman?" The champion from Zen had never heard of a 'woman' and was confused. "What is this 'woman' you want?"

"A babe with racks!" Master Roshi noticed that Goku showed confusion on his face even after he mentioned that. "Big breasted and gorgeous!"

"Uh… is that some sort of creature?" The turtle hermit face vaulted when he said these words. Krillin laughed and tossed Goku a magazine.

"Look in there. Those are women," Krillin explained.

"Hm…" Goku studied the magazine. These women were in bikinis and swimsuits. "They don't have muscles and possess flabby chests. Why would Master Roshi want something like that?" This time it was Krillin's turn to face vault.

"Just go get one!" Master Roshi ushered the poor and confused Saiya-jin out the door. After closing it, Goku pushed it open with ease; causing the poor hermit to fly into the wall behind the door.

"One more question," Goku absentmindedly held up his hand. "Do you have any preferences on what this 'woman' creature looks like?"

"No, now get!" Master Roshi yelled at the warrior before he ran off. If the warrior was truly knowledgeable with the ways of Earth, he would have found a different master who's test wouldn't be to have a certain woman around so he could touch her every so often.

* * *

Goku had gone ashore and searched the surrounding cities for something similar to that Krillin shown the Saiya-jin warrior; however, he was ignorant to ask those that were fully clothed. Deciding that it was too crowded, he flew out of the city much to the bystander's surprise before heading towards a forest.

* * *

At that moment, the sun had started to set and Chi-chi had decided that enough was enough. She hated the idea that her father would treat her like a prisoner on her own lands and threw the sheet-tied rope out the window. Climbing out the window, she climbed down slowly before landing upon her feet. Wearing nothing but the clothes on her back, she ran into the darkening woods; unaware of the dangers that awaited the princess. Almost like clockwork, Chi-chi had stepped on something and heard an angered squeal. Before she knew it, she was running away from a wild boar in utter fear.

Branches clung to her clothing like hands and tore the offending fabric to ribbons. She was barely wearing much of the original dress due to it being torn to rags. Ahead of her near a clearing, she saw a figure before a bright light shone brightly. It was then she screamed in fear at the unknown blast heading straight towards her.

* * *

The champion grew hungry and landed a short time later in the forest to find himself something to eat. He wondered what food he might be able to hunt within this forest and started towards a river. It was there that he noticed on the other side of the bank a female running. Behind her was a wild boar that threatened to run her down.

'_Huh? I wonder what that is…'_ Goku decided to ask questions later and fired a blast at the boar. Seconds later, it laid dead and Chi-chi, who had been startled by the mysterious blast that struck the boar, looked up at her savior. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah…" Chi-chi's was relieved when she noticed this wasn't one of his father's guards. She hesitated before starting off. "I have to go…"

"Wait! Who are you?" Goku asked before Chi-chi ran off. It didn't seem fair that this person was rude enough to brush him off. Chasing after her, she was surprised when Goku caught her in his arms seconds later.

"Let go! You don't understand why I need to go!" Chi-chi yelled at Goku before suddenly pushing the Saiya-jin down into the bushes with her.

"What's going…" Goku was silenced by Chi-chi's hand over his mouth. Footsteps were heard and Goku noticed males on odd-looking creatures.

"Any sign of the princess?" One male asked.

"Negative. We search or else our king will take our heads." The other replied. Seconds later, they left without checking within the bushes where the two had hidden within.

"What was that all about?" Goku asked.

"I… I can't go back or else he'll lock me away again," Chi-chi admitted.

"Who's planning to lock you away?" Goku asked.

"My father, the king of this land," Chi-chi motioned her hand. "He's a tyrant that never gives me a chance to live outside the cage I was in."

"I… I think I understand," Goku rubbed his head. "How about you come with me…"

"With you? Where? I doubt you'll have any place where I'll be safe from my father," Chi-chi admitted.

"You never know unless you trust me," Goku held out his hand. Chi-chi was still skeptical about the whole thing. He could easily be lying to her and take her back to her kingdom; however, there was a soft smile and a calm look in his eyes.

"I…" Chi-chi reached out to take his hand in hers. "I trust you… but please, anywhere but here!"

"As you wish princess," Goku softly pulled her into his muscular arms and floated off the ground. Chi-chi cried out a bit in surprise. "Easy. I won't let you fall."

"Ho-how are you doing this?" Chi-chi asked in awe.

"I learned it from where I came from." Chi-chi almost assumed that he was a wingless angel that Kami had sent to spirit her away. "We better get going."

"Y-yeah…" Chi-chi saw the forest beneath her growing larger and larger as they pulled away from the ground. Eventually, there was a green carpet beneath where they were at before he flew off. Burying her face into his chest, she felt the warmth radiate from his muscular chest.

"I know just a place where you'll be safe," Goku promised her.

* * *

What felt like an eternity of weightlessness eventually ended and Chi-chi felt soft ground beneath her feet. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in front of a shabby little beach house and looked around confused.

"Where are we?" Chi-chi asked.

"This is Master Roshi's place, but I'm sure he'll let you stay," Goku smiled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Huh?" Chi-chi didn't expect to have to give him a name anytime soon and did not wish to reveal her real name. "Well, my name is…"

"Goku!" Master Roshi's voice broke the tension between the two when he came out of the house. "I see you brought back a woman. A nice looking woman I might add…"

"Huh? This is a woman?" Goku asked. "Doesn't look it…"

"For your information I am a woman and don't call me by any nicknames," Chi-chi growled; hinting at the 'princess' nickname Goku had given her earlier from what he had heard in the woods.

"Well sorry," Goku rolled his eyes from her childish behavior.

"Come in, come in," Master Roshi gestured for Chi-chi to walk in. "We will need to do an interview before we get you situated with what you need to do."

"Alright, sounds easy…" Chi-chi trailed off when she noticed the place was a mess. All kinds of dirty magazines littered the floor while she walked in rather disturbed.

"Now then," Master Roshi walked behind the table before cleaning it off of many of the magazines, save a few. "May I ask your name?"

"My name?" Chi-chi felt uncomfortable. The thought of her telling him her true name would easily have her back at the castle within an hours time. "My name's…"

"Well? What's wrong? Are you nervous or something?" Master Roshi was impatient. He wanted to know the princess' name despite her hesitation so he could put a name to the face and body of this maiden that stood before him. Chi-chi glanced around before noticing a poster behind the turtle hermit with the words "Kahaji Rin" on it. Though she hated that name, it was the only name she could truly use.

"It's Rin," Chi-chi faked a smile to assure that she was being truthful. Thankfully, Master Roshi didn't pay notice due to his eyes lingering a bit south from her face at the moment.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rin," Master Roshi was staring at Rin's chest; which caused the female to look at him with a worried face.

"Is something the matter?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to know what size cup you wear," Master Roshi drooled at the idea of her in a bathing suit. Before his imagination would run away with him, Goku's stomach spoke up. "Rin, do you know anything about cooking?"

"Cooking? Vaguely, it's been quite sometime since I've cooked," Rin lied. She knew nothing about cooking and was worried that she might be kicked out without a second chance to redeem herself.

"Well there's a cookbook in the kitchen if you're a bit unsure of how to cook what we're going to have tonight," Master Roshi ushered the princess towards the kitchen.

"What's on the menu?" Rin asked.

"Chicken and rice."

* * *

Rin noticed the kitchen was tiny and compact. She even noticed various magazines on the floor that were gawking her current appearance. Cleaning up the area so she wouldn't trip, she soon found the cookbook in order to make the food they requested. It was probably an hour before Rin managed to put the said chicken in the over due to her disgust of handling such a slimy foul piece of meat. She had hoped that the rice would be the easier of two tasks. Before she could begin cooking, Goku had conveniently entered the kitchen.

"What's taking so long Rin?" Goku asked the princess.

"I'm having trouble cooking," Rin attempted to alleviate the situation the best she could with a smile.

"Is it because you don't know how?" Goku guessed before the princess' eyes widened.

"It… it is…" Rin admitted. She was ashamed that she had lied to Goku about being a cook and thought that the Saiya-jin would tell the others.

"Don't worry about it," Goku smiled softly. "I'm not much of a cook either, but I'll teach you."

"R-really? You're not angry?" Rin was relieved when the former champion decided to teach her how to cook.

"Nah, I think you're just nervous," Goku chuckled before filling a pot with water. "The rice is over there. Just bring me the entire bag."

"The entire bag?" Chi-chi gawked at the size of it. Surely he wouldn't dare try to the cook the whole thing.

"Yeah," Goku confirmed. The bag felt heavy in her arms; however, she did what he had asked.

* * *

"This is amazing!" Master Roshi ate the meal almost though he had been denied good cooking for years.

"Thanks, I had Goku's help," Rin blushed slightly.

"Ah, then I have to thank you also my boy for bringing a lovely lady to tend to this house and for your culinary skills."

"When you say tend, you do mean besides cooking that I'm to clean?" Rin guessed.

"Correct." Rin began wondering if she should up and leave now or just stay in the personal hell that Goku dragged her to.

"I'm home!" Krillin's voice called out. He came around to where they were sitting and saw Rin. "Whoa! You brought home a real babe Goku!"

"A babe?" Goku was perplexed. "I thought this was a woman."

"Oh Goku, you have a lot to learn about women…" Krillin teased the Saiya-jin. They were interrupted when they heard hands slam against the table.

"I… I'm sorry, may I please be excused?" Rin muttered before standing up and walking out the door at a brisk pace. Goku thought he had seen water running down her cheeks as she passed him and walked out the door.

"What's her problem? She seems to have an attitude," Krillin muttered.

* * *

Outside, Rin looked up to the heavens and wondered what fate Kami had delivered her to as she cried outside alone on the tropical beach in the middle of the ocean.

'_Maybe I was better living the life father wanted me to live…'_ Rin thought ill-willed to herself before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed Goku had joined her outside.

"Hey, are you alright?" Goku asked. He had never seen anyone cry and before he knew it, Rin buried her head into his chest. The champion was perplexed at this behavior and wanted it to stop since it seemed to make him feel strange. Unable to really comfort her, he allowed her to cry until she had no more tears to shed. By then, she had fallen asleep and Goku picked her up to carry off to the room that he was given.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. The Ring

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 3**

Chi-chi, rather Rin, awakened the next morning snuggled against something warm. She didn't care where she was at that moment and kept her eyes closed. She almost wished she could stay in this spot forever; however, she felt something wrap around her waist that caused her eyes to open in alarm. Looking down, she saw something long and thin before she screamed.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Goku asked closely to her. She realized then where she was. She was in Goku's arms; the same arms that she fell asleep in. The thin object pulled away from her waist as she grabbed it harshly. "OW! LET GO! LET GO!"

"Eh?" Rin looked at the champion and wondered why she hadn't of flung it aside yet. "What is this thing?" She felt it squirm in her grasp; wanting to break away, but failing to do so.

"It's my tail." Rin paled and released it moments later. "What?"

"So, is that the thing my father says could make me pregnant?"

"Pregnant? What's that?"

"Um… nothing…" Rin lied. She hoped that it hadn't of impregnated her; however, she had no idea how these things actually worked. Last thing she needed was to live her mother's curse. "Um, Goku… I…"

"Hey Rin! Master Roshi wants you to start your housework!" Krillin said from the stairwell moments later.

"Oh, okay, I'll be right down," Rin absentmindedly replied. She pulled out of the warrior's arms almost shortly after saying those words; however, a part of her longed to had stayed there longer.

"Wear this," Goku took off his shirt and handed it to her. It was a brilliant silver-white shirt that seemed not of this world and he was easily giving it to her to wear.

"Oh, you don't have to go through the trouble of handing me something that wouldn't fit me…" Rin explained.

"I insist," Goku smiled. Seeing such a warm smile compared to the many angry and deranged ones seemed to make Rin's heart melt.

"A-alright, but close your eyes…" Rin stated.

"W-what? Why should I…?"

"Just do it!" Rin snapped.

"Okay princess…"

"And don't call me princess!" Rin growled while Goku closed his eyes.

'_Honestly, what's her problem?'_ Goku thought while keeping his eyes closed. He heard the sound of fabric falling to the floor and the other being stretched upon her form before it fell almost in a whisper upon her form.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now…" Rin reassured the Saiya-jin. When his eyes opened, he saw that the shirt that easily fit over his frame was almost like a short dress upon her form. It stopped slightly above mid-calf while the short sleeves were down to her elbows. Still, something was missing.

"Hold on a moment…" Goku went back to the ragged dress and tore off a piece of it into a long thin strip. Rin watched while he repeated the action and walked behind her. She felt his body heat behind her as a pink hue stained her pale cheeks. She felt him take her hair and wrap it into a ponytail and felt something wrap around her waist again. She glanced down to see that he used part of her tattered pale pink dress to tie down the extra fabric that would have revealed more of herself than needed.

"T-thank you…" Rin muttered softly.

"Don't mention it…" Goku smiled. He felt something while he was taking care of her and almost wished he could have held her from behind a little while longer; however, he felt the hesitation vibrating from her body and immediately backed off.

* * *

Rin heard the sounds of sparring outside while she dusted and cleaned the turtle hermit's house and home. She almost wished that she were watching instead of cleaning; however, she knew that it would have been risky for her to go out. It was around noon when the males returned inside the house, stomachs giving into the usual siren's call for food. This time however, she was greeted with a large fish that fell upon the kitchen counter.

"What's this?" Rin looked at the flopping creature in a confused manner.

"It's our lunch for today, so get to it." Master Roshi told the female before leaving the kitchen. She had no idea how to cook such a thing and merely poked at it. Almost after Master Roshi left the kitchen, Goku entered and helped her skin and gut the creature in question.

'_What can he not do?'_ Rin thought silently to herself while they worked together to prepare the lunch in question. It wasn't until the food was again being cooked that the champion started cleaning the counter top. "W-wait, that's supposed to be my job…"

"Relax princess…" Goku grinned. "You've done enough right now."

"Goku," Rin hated the idea that he said her title twice that day without thinking otherwise about it.

"Besides, Master Roshi wants us to visit a village later today and do some chores since we need this 'money' he has been talking about lately."

"I… I can't really go…" Rin explained.

"Why not?"

"You know why. If my father's men find me, I'll be locked away again."

"Oh, I see…" Goku thought silently before he looked at her. "Unless we disguise you."

"Di-disguise me?"

"Yeah, just leave it to me, okay?" Goku ran out of the room, leaving Rin to her thoughts.

* * *

After lunch, Rin found herself back in Goku's room sitting there while the champion carefully cut her long hair to shoulder length. He took the white petticoat from beneath the dress and tied it in a bonnet of sorts. As a final precaution, he went to where his ship was and dug out the box that had more of his clothing inside. Opening it, he pulled out a red dress shirt and white shorts before dressing the female in the clothing.

Rin took in the surroundings of the ship; wondering what had brought him here in the first place and what kind of place he came from. Goku had hardly spoken much about his past to her and of course, his past was an enigma to her. Before she knew it, she was scooted off the ship before it buried itself under the sand again.

"Goku, what kind of man are you?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure, but I am from Zen…" Goku grinned.

"Zen… sounds peaceful."

"Oh, it is, but it gets boring after awhile."

"Have you always lived there?"

"Ever since I could first form words," Goku closed his eyes. "I used to fight in tournaments every month. Of course, I hadn't won until I was twelve years old. By then, I was challenged almost daily by hundreds who wanted to see if I had cheated or not. I couldn't say no to them and in time, I had practically become one of the best of that world; however, I gave it all up."

"Why? You had everything you could ever ask for, so why did you give it all up?" Rin asked.

"Because what I wanted wasn't something I thought could be granted, so I left and gave up everything to find it."

"Oh." Rin was quiet after Goku admitted all of this to her. "…what are you searching for?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I will know once I find it."

"I really hope you find it," Rin smiled softly.

"Thanks." Goku heard Krillin calling his name. "Let's get going, alright?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The village that they visited seemed to have wanted posters of a painted Chi-chi on them and the female paled when she noticed them. While everyone's backs were turned, she found some sort of marker and added various non-true facial features to the image. Random piercings, tattoos and other various disdaining things decorated the once beautiful replication of what she looked like. She even went as far as beards and curvy mustaches to ensure that this wasn't the same princess they sought. Why she did it was the fact of the reward her father put on her head being that a man could have her hand afterwards as long as she sired a son.

Yes, this was the main reason her father locked her away in the tower most of her life: the fact that her mother failed to sire her father a son to carry on the bloodline. The king himself was so furious that he locked both her and the child in the tower. Eventually, the woman would commit suicide, leaving the child to the hands of her cold, manipulative father. Then again, Rin didn't believe her mother would have committed suicide; rather her sorry excuse of a father murdered her own mother in cold blood.

"Rin, are you alright?" Goku's voice said behind her. She quickly hid the marker in the pocket of her pants and turned around smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine," Rin smiled softly, lying about what she was thinking about.

"Well, come on. We have a job to do," Goku held out a hand to her. She took it and he lead her to where their first tasks were to start.

* * *

'_Of all tasks, I have to weave?'_ Rin thought silently while she attempted to carefully weave on the large loom according to the wishes of the landlord. Goku and Krillin were sent out to tend to gardening while she had more of the same house chores she was stuck with.

"Good, very good," the male spoke in such a tacky accent. "You should feel privileged to be taught to weave from such a man like myself." Rin held her tongue while the male touched her ass in a perverted manner that rivaled Master Roshi's. "Perhaps I should teach you another weaving technique that will ensure one's rapture…"

That was all Rin could take as she jerked away from the landlord's hands; the spindle of thread falling to the floor.

"Stop touching me like you owe me…" Rin growled.

"Ah, but I'm sure you are available, otherwise, why else would you not wear a ring?" the male advanced towards her. She backed up against the wall in utmost fear and closed her eyes.

* * *

Goku's head snapped up in confusion. One moment, he was happily and eagerly plowing the fields while the next, he was feeling something uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach.

"Goku, why did you stop?" Krillin asked the warrior of Zen.

"Oh, I'm just getting thirsty," Goku lied, knowing something else was pulling him at that very moment. "I'll be right back." He left the field and moved towards the house he had seen Rin enter hours earlier.

He barely walked inside when he saw a male with his hands on Rin, his lips pressed to hers while tears ran down her cheeks. Something snapped within the usually peaceful warrior of Zen as he tore the male off of Rin and threw him to the floor. He grasped the front of his shirt while his tail unwound from his waist and snapped angrily behind him. At that moment, Goku wasn't the same man Rin had been saved by, but a man who was determined to protect the woman at all costs.

"Goku, stop…" Rin grasped the tail softly, causing the champion to release the demented male. A soft, lulling purr escaped Goku's throat as he turned to the female in question.

"If that's what my princess requests…" For once, Rin didn't complain about her nickname, she heard how possessive he was when he said _my princess_ instead of just princess.

'_Oh Kami, don't tell me he's fallen in love with me…'_ Chi-chi released the tail before running out. It snapped Goku out of the spell he had been under once she left; however, his tail still tingled from her soft grasp. He yearned for her to touch it again, so much that he didn't realize that he was still on top of the man who had passed out when he attacked him.

* * *

The change purse was filled with very little coins inside for Rin, who of course, refused to continue weaving after the male nearly sexually assaulted her. Still, it was better than nothing and she took what she had and went to a shop. Goku followed confused of course.

"How may I help you?" the shopkeeper asked.

"What kind of ring can I get with this?" Rin asked before pouring all she owned upon the table. The shopkeeper looked at the loose change and laughed bitterly at her for what she had.

"My dear, you couldn't even get a brass ring with that much money," the shopkeeper vainly stated.

"How much does a brass ring cost?" Goku's voice piped up. Rin saw the warrior of Zen at the doorway with his own bag of coins in hand.

"About a hundred shingles," the shopkeeper explained. Goku sat down the sack of money that seemed heavier than what Rin had.

"Is this enough or do you need more?" Goku asked.

"Uh... not all of it…" the shopkeeper went under the counter and fetched the brass ring while Goku counted out what he assumed was a hundred shingles. With the transaction completed, the warrior of Zen gently took the ring and looked at Rin in question.

"Goku, you didn't have to…" Rin began to say.

"But I wanted to…" Goku looked at the shopkeeper again. "…um, which hand does it go on?"

"Are you from the boondocks? If you're proposing to her, it goes on her left!"

"Proposing?" Goku looked quizzically at the shopkeeper.

"It means…"

"Goku just put it on my hand…" Rin shifted uncomfortably. Goku fumbled putting it on her and tried each finger until it slid comfortably on the finger closest to her shortest finger on that hand. After he did that, Rin hugged him tightly, her mouth close to his ear. "…it means that I am yours... no one else's…"

At that moment, Goku felt he was getting himself more than he was willing to commit.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	5. Adjustments and Truth

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 4**

Days had passed since Goku had bought Chi-chi, rather Rin, the brass ring. She stared at the object upon her left hand with a blush on her face while sitting in the window sill looking out at the ocean. How did she go from having a father hell-bent on marrying to a man who wasn't sure what proposing was? Maybe if he was really telling the truth, then Goku was the kind of guy who had no idea of what marriage was and wouldn't press the issue on her.

'_But then why did he buy the ring for me?'_ Rin glanced at the plain brass band around her finger. She would have saved money up regardless to buy one, but he willingly bought one without taking anything in return. She even offered to repay him in some way, but he refused and told her that she needed it. _'I suppose if anything, I won't get any easy answers from him.'_

"Rin…" Master Roshi's eerie tone sent a shiver down her spine. She knew the time and of course, she knew there were three hungry males to cook for. At least with Goku's help, her culinary skills have grown much better. Leaving the room, she prepared to cook yet another wonderful and delicious meal with some pointers from the man she had unexpectedly been betrothed to.

* * *

Their trip to another village was a breath of fresh air for Rin who was growing rather resentful to be cooped up in the house all day with little repetition from being there. Today, her task was different from the others she had to do. Today, she was to help milk the cows of a widow who was going to sell the milk at the market. Eager to do the task, she glanced at the cows in question, hoping she could goad them into releasing their liquid with little trouble.

Of course, that would have been easy had it not been for the fact that she had no idea how to do so.

"Come on, please?" Rin asked the cow that she was assigned for the fifth time during her first ten minutes of attempting to draw milk from the creature. She wanted to finish the task as soon as possible, but the cow only huffed at the female. She was facing the creature without trying anything down where her utters were; wondering if the cow was capable of letting go without having to touch the strange objects.

"Hey princess, you need some help?" Goku's voice came from the barn doorway.

'_Of all nicknames, why did Goku have to me that?_' Rin thought silently to herself. It would have been easier if she had given her real name, but she was afraid he might try to do something or said her name at a bad time.

"Oh, she's not giving any milk…" Rin sighed.

"Well, you're not down where her utters are…"

"Her what?" Rin looked at the warrior of Zen in confusion.

"I learned how to milk the other day while I was in the other village. Come on, I'll teach you…" Goku had Rin sit down in front of the cow's sacred organ as she looked cluelessly at them. "First, you need to gently touch them and massage them before pulling down like so to make her give some of her milk…"

As the liquid hit the bottom of the empty bucket, Rin reached out and repeated what Goku had shown her and saw her actions produce what she was needing. "It feels weird."

"It takes awhile to get it full. I'll tell you what, I'll help you with this first, one, but after that, you'll have to finish up, okay?"

"Alright," Rin continued this with Goku's help until she was left with the remaining cows to finish.

* * *

Coins jingled in Rin's fuller money pouch and for the first time, she wanted to find a way to repay Goku for all he's done with a gift. She went to a clothing shop to buy him a new shirt since he always tended to let her borrow his clothes and felt it was time to return the favor.

'_If it wasn't for him, I probably would have been in that tower again,'_ Rin thought silently to herself while picking out something that would fit the male better than her. While she looked through the racks, she noticed how much tanner she was compared to her complexion days prior. It was amazing how much she's changed in such little time.

Picking out a red tunic, she started towards the register before noticing two soldiers at the register questioning the shop keeper. She hid behind one of the clothing racks and realized how much danger she was in that moment. She hoped beyond hope they didn't look in her direction and felt her heart racing in panic.

"Have you seen this girl?" One soldier asked.

"I never seen her in my life," the shopkeeper said.

"If you see her, then make sure you ensure that you let us know or else," the second soldier threatened before both of them left.

While this was going on, Rin looked around before noticing a bottle of hair dye. She knew that she wouldn't go as far as dying her hair to throw off the guards, but desperate times come for desperate measures. Securing the hair band over her hair and taking a deep breath while wiping what sweat she accumulated while hiding, she walked to the front of the store where the shopkeeper was none the wiser.

"Is this all?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes it is," Rin smiled softly. Thankfully, her hair was already shorter, so now that she was about to dye her hair, she would have the advantage of blending in.

* * *

"Rin, are you done in there yet?" Master Roshi asked while knocking on the door for perhaps the seventeenth time since they had gotten home.

"I'll be done soon," Rin's voice came from within the bathroom.

The master had been waiting patiently for nearly an hour for the female to come out; however, she had busied herself in there to do what she needed to do. When the door opened finally, a short, red-haired female came out in a towel. Torn between using the bathroom and fondling the nearly naked female, Master Roshi was forced to do the former and ran inside; slamming the door behind him.

Walking upstairs, Rin entered the bedroom that she had shared with Goku for almost a week now. Thankfully, he was downstairs as she let the towel fall from her naked form and she got dressed silently in the clothes he had provided her. Very soon, she would have to buy her own clothes and return the male's since she felt horribly guilty for having to borrow his on a daily basis.

She headed to the window sill where she was earlier and sat on the edge of it to watch the beautiful sunset. The warm rays reminded her of how often she woke to the champion's warm chest and his embrace. She closed her eyes in memory of it while a blush formed on her face.

'_What am I thinking? Chi-chi, you can't fall in love with him! He might betray you to your own father!'_ Rin mentally reminded herself that despite her false identity, she had to keep her distance from this man. _'Then again, he does deserve to know the truth…'_

With that in mind, she picked up the towels and carried them downstairs to wash. She would have to tell Goku the utmost truth or she would never get another chance.

* * *

"Goku, we need to talk…" Rin whispered.

"Huh, what about…?" Goku started to say.

"Not here though… maybe on that thing you came from the sky…" Rin felt Goku gently grab her and flew out the window. He set her down on the ground before smiling.

"You mean my ship? Sure…" Goku pressed the button that made the space craft emerge from being buried underneath the sand. How it managed to do such a thing remained ever a mystery to the young woman and champion, but it did keep the idea of people trying to find him out of sight. Moments later on the ship, Rin waited until Goku closed the hull of the space craft.

"Goku, remember the night you found me?" Rin asked.

"Of course!" Goku smiled boldly. "You were running away from that monster and…"

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you and since you proposed, I have wanted to let you know what you're getting yourself into." Rin interrupted. "Goku, my name isn't Rin…"

"What?" Goku looked at the female. He had always thought the female was being truthful. "Why did you say it was then?"

"Because… I… I'm afraid you would have taken me back to my father… Goku, my real name is Mao Chi-chi, daughter of Mao Ox-King. My father… he wants me to be married off by my eighteenth birthday and so, he had me locked in a tower…"

"Why did he do that to you Rin, I mean Chi-chi?" Goku asked.

"Because of what he did to my mother, he wanted to make sure I bore a son so he could continue the line of succession…" Chi-chi trembled. "He wanted to make it so I was never born to begin with!"

"Chi-chi," Goku comforted the female. "…are you worried because I proposed to you?"

"Y-yes…" Chi-chi looked down at her feet before walking towards the passenger chair to the ship. "Is there anywhere you could go that can take me away from all of this anxiety? This pain?"

"Wish there is, but I can't even fly out of here with the ship damaged like this…" Goku admitted. "It will take a mechanic with know-how to fix this situation."

"I see…" Chi-chi touched the armrest softly. "It's strange, a warrior from Zen… what did you fight on the planet?"

"Well, I fought hundreds of men a day, trained and honed my own skills, even got placed up high on a pedestal where others tried to follow my examples…"

"Were there any women on the planet?"

"Until I came to this one, I had never seen a woman in my life that I could remember…" Goku admitted truthfully. "Maybe that's why when I first met you, I was confused about if you were a woman or not…"

"Oh Goku, it seems you're more alone than I am… I mean sure, I've been selfish to get away from my father, but you seem to have more than a right than I do…"

"No, we both need something, something we couldn't find separated… that's why if you want me to with this 'love' thing you speak of, I want to know more about it…"

"Really? After all I said about my father? About what he might do to me or you if I birthed a son?"

"If he wants you that bad, he'd have to fight me for you…" Goku smiled softly. Before he realized what he said, Chi-chi pressed her lips into his; surprising the champion of Zen. He had been used to sudden attacks, random jokes and other crazy things, but he wasn't prepared for the woman to do _this_ to him. She pulled away when she didn't feel him respond, feeling flustered.

"W-why didn't you return it?" Chi-chi asked.

"Return what?" Goku was flustered. What was he supposed to do?

"The kiss silly," Chi-chi muttered.

"Kiss?" Goku looked quizzically at her. Was this some sort of attack? Or something far more complicated?

"Never mind, it's getting late… we should be getting to bed…" Chi-chi smiled weakly at the male before heading to the door and pressing it open. Goku followed, ensuring that the ship capsized back into the sand before crossing the beach. It was the first time that Goku had to admit his feelings towards this earthen woman were quite different than he had towards anyone else; however, he had no idea if it was love or something else driving him closer to her.

'_Is 'love' another foreign concept these people have?'_ Goku thought silently while walking back into the house.

* * *

"Have you found anything of my daughter as of yet?" Ox King asked.

"Negative sir, we hadn't found anything besides the ragged portions of her dress and her hastened footprints…" a soldier dared answer him.

"You have scoured these mountains these past five days only to find the rags of her wedding dress and footprints? I refuse to see you live another day. Guards!" The strongest of Ox King's elite dragged the soldier to his utmost doom; a reminder for others that serve him not to know their place. "Bring me Wise Seer Baba to my castle this instant!"

"Yes your majesty," a guard stated before running out of the throne room. An old, worn figure approached the throne with much haste.

"Your majesty, I sense that with the probability of your daughter's return waning more by the day, you should perhaps have a bastard child with one of your consort," the masculine voice suggested.

"I would, but he must be of pure royal blood," Ox King exclaimed. "It was said in the legends that no child born half the blood of royals is permitted in the family. Otherwise, the very house of Ox is said to fall."

"I see, so then why have you allowed the man who find her to impregnate her then?" the older male asked.

"Because if she were found pregnant, then I pray it is from a prince or duke closest to royalty since they are closer to divine," Ox King assured. "Otherwise, the child born of her will be one that will be promptly executed along with the one who sired the brat."

"I-ingenious sir…" the male muttered, yet hissed. If anything, _he_ should be the one with the princess since he was long since removed from line long ago.

Then again, Nadir knew that patience was a hidden, long awaited reward to be placed together by a cousin twice removed.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Not Yet Earned

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 5**

Weeks passed and the more Chi-chi worked with Goku to prepare for the tournament, the more they began realizing the feelings that were growing between them. Chi-chi, who never expected the champion of Zen to easily forgive her, became used to his adorning nickname to her. It wasn't an insult to her; rather a term of affection whenever he said it.

One day, Chi-chi paused in her housekeeping to see the champion training with Krillin. The way he moved was almost poetry in motion. She found herself spellbound by the way Goku moved with relative ease around his opponent, almost to the point it seemed he were dancing instead of trading blows with the shorter warrior. She almost wished she could take his place; her form weaving and trading blows with the man she had tried to fight her feelings for; however, she was finding herself more and more drawn to him.

'_I can't help but feel this way… maybe… maybe I can afford to fall in love…'_ Chi-chi smiled before going out the back door to hang up the laundry. Ever since she had earned money to buy her own clothes, she returned Goku's to him and finally wore things that actually fitted her form better. Still, she made sure they were a little baggier than usual since her father had made her tight-fitting clothes. She had grown to hate such skin-tight clothing that did nothing to hide her form from the hungry suitors that had visited her in the tower from time to time.

* * *

"Hey princess," Goku called to the female. "We're going to be working together today."

"Huh? Doing what?" Chi-chi queried. Normally, they'd part ways, but it seemed something else was going on.

"Harvesting," Goku grinned.

"Harvesting? What's that?"

"It's where you gather what's been growing in the fields; at least that's what the farmer said."

"Well, I'll follow your lead then," Chi-chi smiled.

"Great! Let's go!" Goku lead Chi-chi through the tall corn stalks that towered over their forms. She felt almost though if she wasn't holding his hand, she would lose him in this maze of green and gold forever. Yet, something about being lead through this passageway seemed to make this task exciting; feeling the stiff leaves ruffle against her clothing like this.

Before she knew it, she found herself taking down these strange long objects that seemed hard in the middle. She brushed a bit of the leaves and threads to see the golden kernels beneath almost like the sunlight that glared over their heads. Placing each one of these into the shared basket between them, they worked hard into the afternoon picking one stalk after another; repeating the fashion unless bug ridden or diseased.

* * *

By the early twilight, they received a hefty sum of gold for their efforts; almost though they were being rewarded for a week's worth of work in one day. Chi-chi made certain to keep hers in the usual bag before realizing how much heavier it had been before she started working.

"We should call on you two again," the farmer stated. "You both did a wonderful job today and didn't complain at all."

"I didn't mind the work," Goku smiled. "I should be the one thanking you for giving us this job."

"Ah, well, we've been short-handed as of late because the missus had a baby," the farmer replied. The very word made Chi-chi uneasy, but she said nothing of it.

"Baby?" Goku repeated the word almost though he misheard it.

"Yeah, a little boy," the farmer replied with such a dreamy tone on his voice. Before Goku could question him further, Chi-chi faked a yawn.

"Mmm… we should be getting home Goku," Chi-chi stretched. Her body ached from the chore that day and she was feeling hot and sweaty from being under the grueling sunlight all day.

"Well, thanks again!" Goku smiled before picking up Chi-chi and flying off. The farmer watched rather amazed at the idea of a man flying off with a woman in tow.

"I think I should be the one getting some sleep," the farmer stated in pure amazement with his eyes wide open. "People flying off like that…"

* * *

The cool water felt refreshing on Chi-chi's skin while she bathed quietly in the bathroom of the ship. Ever since the incident involving her hair being dyed, Master Roshi insisted that Goku use his ship as a secondary house. Of course, they had to make it a well-disguised home and after some modifications involving fallen trees, they managed to make it almost a believable house on the outside. Even Chi-chi managed to contribute to the little hoax by creating a small garden on the sides of the house. She tended to that little bit while the champion of Zen made sure that it stayed properly weeded.

After the bath, she walked to the shared bedroom available on the small craft. Another good thing about Goku's ship was the idea of Master Roshi getting back his room, which he quickly ensured had his newest posters littering the walls. Chi-chi did not take this lightly and chose to ignore the scantily clad women upon the walls making such rapturous faces at her.

The room Chi-chi had was rather simple, but it was enough for her. She went into the hideaway closet that with a press of her palm revealed a rack of clothing that she had inside. Picking out a less-adorned pink nightgown, she put it on and let the closet fall back into its closed position.

Crossing the room to her bed, she lay down and sighed in relief. Any minute, the male would enter the room and join her in their only quiet time between them. Gently drawing in the sheets with an index finger, she was absorbed in how the threads of the cloth seem to leave a small imprint of the trail she drew before vanishing in mere moments.

"Chi-chi?" Goku questioned. By her insistence, he only said her name when they were alone like this. Her eyes jerked up to where he was standing shirtless. A blush formed on the princess' face while she eyed his complexion with interest.

"Oh, Goku, I was wondering when you'd come in," Chi-chi smiled at him.

"Um... I've been wondering about what a baby is…"

"Oh." Chi-chi sighed. "Well, it's something two people need to commit to… otherwise, raising a baby is difficult on one's own."

"Can we have a baby?" Goku asked. "I mean I would like to have one if it's alright with you…"

"Mmm… it's not that simple…" Chi-chi closed her eyes. "A baby's a huge responsibility and we need to have enough food, money and a proper home… that and we're not even married yet…"

"I'd like to marry you then…" Goku admitted.

"Goku… have you ever given it much thought at all?" Chi-chi questioned. "You're saying this because you have no idea what it means, let alone you're not ready for all of this. You need to earn it…"

"And I haven't earned you?" Goku drew closer to her form. Why was he looking at her like that? Why would he ignore all of her warnings and think that for a fleeting moment, he was going to have her like a magic wand was waved? "I think I deserve everything you want…"

"G-Goku…" Chi-chi blushed. His lips gently pressed against hers and she moaned softly when he began kissing her in earnest. Mentally, she wanted to push him away, deny what he was doing; however, she felt herself responding to the soft kiss, wanting more of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and deepened the kiss; drawing him closer to her smaller form.

It was when she felt him touching her that she finally snapped out of it and pushed him away.

"Chi-chi? What's…?" Goku saw that she was trembling, her head swaying from side-to-side.

"I'm sorry Goku, but… I'm not ready…" Chi-chi admitted.

"Alright, I'll wait for you then," Goku smiled, reassuring her that he wouldn't push her too much.

"T-thank you…" Chi-chi trembled, but she still managed to gently kiss his cheek all the same.

Hours later, Goku was still awake lying in bed while Chi-chi lay asleep beside her. He had more questions than he wanted to admit. Why was he so attracted to this female? Why did he want her so much? Why did he want to prove his love on a much more physical level?

'_What's wrong with me? I was never like this back on Zen…'_ Goku thought silently to himself. He glanced over at Chi-chi's prone form and wondered if this was some sort of enchantment she was placing upon him. _'I want her so bad it hurts… so why am I feeling this way about her?'_

* * *

Back in the kingdom that Chi-chi had fled, there were rumors going around that the princess had fled with a man from the heavens. Some stated that it was a wingless angel in alien garments who yielded a weapon that could cleave the world in two. Others contradicted the story and made it sound like a demon pulled her into the pits of hell itself, taking the woman as an offering and sacrifice.

Needless to say, Ox-King only knew one way to figure out who kidnapped his daughter and that was through the help of a fortune teller. Thus, he called upon Baba and offered her a hefty sum plus a portion of the kingdom if she assisted him in anyway. It had taken her weeks to get to him due to the aged hag's persistence to stop every so often to tend to her crystal ball and ensure that it wasn't damaged in the slightest.

"I wish to know where my daughter is," Ox-King asked the old woman.

"Very well, but instead of land, I want something of lesser value to you, a golden sphere in the tower where the princess had been kept," Baba suggested.

"Oh, most certainly," Ox-King commanded that this sphere was delivered to the fortune teller and after she had it, she began her reading.

"The one you seek is on an island… an island with a man not of this world… he possesses strength and power… one not of this planet… he also possesses a great weakness…"

"And that weakness is?" Ox-King was sitting on the edge of his throne; wondering what it was.

"…his Achilles' heel would be an appendage that isn't of this world…" Baba cryptically stated.

"What is it?" Ox-King demanded.

"You'll know when you see it, for now, I take the orb and money," Baba stated. Before she could leave, she was blocked.

"What more would it take for you to tell me what this is?" Ox-King questioned. His patience was not to be tried and if she wasn't the least bit important, he would have tortured the truth out of her.

"Mmm… perhaps the guaranteed freedom of my brother," Baba stated.

"First tell me what appendage he has that is his weakness," Ox-King implored.

"The appendage that I saw was a tail," Baba explained. "Grab at that and he will fall to his knees."

"Very well, your brother's life is spared," Ox-King replied. "Guards! Find this island the fortune teller speaks of!"

"As you command your majesty," a guard stated.

Behind the throne, Nadir had heard the whole thing. Taking flight, he decided to find the princess first in order to ensure that he had her all to himself.

* * *

The waves lapped at Chi-chi's bare ankles while she stood on the shoreline that next morning watching the sunrise. The beautiful hues of reds changed to the lightest pink upon the clouds and seemed to make her feel more alive. Her hair blew in the softest breeze while she looked down at the life that seemed to swim carelessly and freely in the sea's wonderful waves. It was then she noticed an orange object that seemed smoother than anything she ever witnessed. Digging it out, she noticed a single red star within its glassy surface and it seemed much like the sun rising in the east.

'_Such a pretty orb… I thought the one in my room was the only one of its kind…'_ Chi-chi held it gently in her palms. She wondered who crafted such a wonderful piece and how many more actually existed in this world. _'Probably a child lost this though… still, it makes up for the one I lost with the six stars inside of it…'_

"Princess, what are you doing out here this early?" Goku's voice questioned. Chi-chi turned around with the orange sphere in her hands.

"Just admiring the view…" Chi-chi smiled softly. "Goku, if anything happens to me, would you save me?"

"What? Of course Chi-chi, but why do you think I wouldn't save you?" Goku questioned. "I'm one of the strongest on Zen!"

"Because I'm worried that not even your strength would be enough to save me," Chi-chi admitted. "Goku, I… I love you…"

"Chi-chi…" Goku moved closer to the princess, the one that had stolen his heart and gently kissed her. He would have stayed that way with her on the beach had it not been for the bellowing voice of Master Roshi. "Oh, I…"

"We should get breakfast started, shouldn't we?" Chi-chi muttered in a flustered voice. They made their way to the house with the orange sphere in hand.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Seeking Comfort

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 6**

Fires burned in the village as females with long black hair were shoved into the airships. The soldiers grabbed the women who were around the same age as Chi-chi in an effort to weed out the one that was the true princess. Even those with child were not spared the expenses while males were killed.

"We loaded the airship with over fifty females. We should leave," a soldier suggested.

"Very well, let's take them back to the palace and have them looked over," Nadir stated. The door to the airship closed with a hiss before taking off into the air. The scene of carnage was forever engraved in these women's minds; their families, friends, even their children were taken away from them.

* * *

A little later, Chi-chi and the others reached the destroyed village in an effort to work. A chill ran down her spine at the thought of a village suddenly incinerated without any warning.

"What do you suppose happened here?" Master Roshi questioned.

"It's almost though everyone died," Krillin blinked.

"Not everyone," Goku noticed the worn ground and footsteps. "It seems there were people being forced somewhere."

"Forced?" Chi-chi paled. She had a sinking feeling it was her father's men.

"M-mama?" a small voice spoke up softly. Their heads turned to see a soot-covered child no older than five years old. It was male and Chi-chi ran up to the little boy.

"What happened here?" Chi-chi asked the boy.

"Mama, all of the men are gone, aren't they? The ones who forced those women on the ships right?" the boy looked delirious, almost though he were on his last legs. "And you came back…"

"Men?" Master Roshi questioned.

"What did they look like?" Chi-chi prodded gently.

"They had helmets like a bull's… and…" the boy stilled in Chi-chi's grasp. She felt for a pulse and felt none. The last of his life had been snuffed and sad to say, it was by who she feared the most. Chi-chi felt the tears running down her cheeks and Goku for the first time witnessed the death of someone.

"What happened to that…?" Goku began to ask, but seeing Chi-chi cry told him it wasn't a positive sign.

"Goku, can you help me dig a hole?" Chi-chi asked.

"A hole?" Goku repeated before kneeling down.

"We need to bury the boy…"

"Bury, but why?"

"He's dead…"

"Dead? But it looks like he just fell asleep…"

"Goku, please!" Chi-chi asked in a pleading voice. The champion did as she requested and started digging a grave for the boy. She laid the child into the hole before she covered him up in the dirt. She stood up and wiped what was left of the tears on her sleeve.

"We should get out of here, there's no sense in us staying," Master Roshi suggested. Krillin wrapped an arm around Chi-chi's waist while Goku stood staring at the small mound of dirt that the boy was buried under.

'_Is dead another word of… losing someone?'_ Goku thought morbidly. While he was on Zen, there was no such thing as _dead_ since everyone seemed immortal thanks to the planet's mystical properties. This was the first time he had witnessed what many others see.

* * *

The women cowered in the dungeons awaiting their turn to be looked over by Ox-King. He had already ensured that a dozen or more of them were taken care of while he sought for his only daughter. The ones that had already been inspected were thrown into a separate cell where the soldiers could easily have if they wanted. There were some that Ox-King had put aside in a special holding cell though that he had thought to introduce into his harem in case the princess was not discovered in this bunch.

Even a king needs to ensure that his needs are met.

* * *

While this was taking place, Goku was confused what had transpired. He was like a child who had never seen violence growing up. He was now standing outside of his bedroom, hesitating to go inside due to the sobbing he heard from within. The fur on his tail seemed to stand on end and a nagging feeling to go inside seemed to be getting stronger. Finally, he opened the door and walked inside the room to see the princess with her face buried in the pillows. She tensed when the door opened and turned around.

Chi-chi's face was puffy with red eyes and crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks. Her face was red and for a fleeting moment, Goku couldn't bring himself to ask why she was shedding tears.

"Chi-chi..." Goku spoke softly. "What's wrong?" Before he knew it, he was knocked to the ground and he felt the female sobbing in his shirt. He felt uneasy about what was transpiring and didn't know how to have her stop. His tail twitched behind him before he closed his eyes and gently touched her shoulders.

Flinching from the delicate touch, Chi-chi gasped before looking up. A soft sound came from the champion's throat that sounded rather odd, but comforting. It was the oddest sound she could ever hear and it made her calm down from the all-out crying she had been doing ever since she had returned home.

"Are you comforting me?" Chi-chi questioned. Goku's eyes opened and he looked at her quizzically.

"Is that what I'm doing?" Goku asked, his voice having that vibration-sound in it. He had no idea what he was just doing and going along with what felt _right_ to him.

"Well, when I used to cry when something bad happened, the nanny I had gently collected me in her arms and hummed a soft song..." Chi-chi admitted. "It's kind of strange thinking back on it since I was only a little girl when I was treated that kindly. Sadly, my father found out about it and she was put to death for it..."

"For just comforting you?"

"My father doesn't want people to pity me or even fall in love with me. All he sees me as is a woman to give him an heir to the throne that isn't a female."

"Why can't he just have another heir then?"

"He has gotten too old and wants to keep the bloodline as pure as possible, or so I'm told."

"I still don't understand all of these customs and why they're needed..."

"And I'm about the same way about how everything outside my room in the tower is different."

For the first time, both of them had something completely in common to talk about.

* * *

Ox-King had finished weeding out all of the females and still had not found his daughter. He was growing frustrated and decided another visit from Baba was in order. He wasted no time preparing a messenger and a much better carriage to ensure her prompt arrival instead of having to wait weeks for her second visit. Though she lived on the land closer to his castle, he could not risk leaving it unguarded and needed to ensure that he was there when and if his daughter was to return with the soldiers.

While the men ran about ensuring Baba's safe transport, Nadir entered the throne room and bowed before the king.

"My lord, we should broaden the search of your daughter to the southern islands and..."

"No, we will ask the fortune teller again where I can find her. She was too vague the last time we questioned her and I shall see to it we know more about her kidnapper since my men failed to find a man with a tail." Ox-King confirmed.

"Of course your majesty," Nadir bowed. Internally, he was frustrated. Where would a man fitting that description hide? _'If he were to hide, where the world would he run off to?'_

* * *

The bright sunlight shone down on Goku and Chi-chi while they harvested the corn in the fields together. They seemed to make a wonderful team and worked rather well together. All of the worries of the previous day almost seemed like a dream to them until Chi-chi noticed soldiers walking around again. This time, she hid behind Goku, who's tail swayed behind him while he cut down the next stalk. They began their approach and Chi-chi was curious why they were coming close. She averted her gaze as they drew near.

"Excuse me, but is that a real tail?" one soldier asked.

"Of course it's real," Goku smiled softly before the second one grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry sir, but you are under arrest for hiding Princess Chi-chi..." the second stated.

"What?" Goku pulled his arm with ease. "You're trying to put me under arrest? Why?" The soldiers tried grabbing him again, but he kept dodging. "I mean is 'under arrest' some sort of fighting style?"

"Eh? Doesn't he know arrest means putting him in jail?" the first asked in confusion. While this was going on, Chi-chi sweat dropped at the guard's failed attempts of grabbing the champion of Zen. Growing tired of this, Goku gently touched the first one's shoulder before he collapsed.

"Hey, are you...?" Goku looked down. "Wow... you guys are weak."

"R-retreat!" The second said and dragged away the first one. Goku looked back at Chi-chi and just merely shrugged it off.

"Oh! My father might know who kidnapped me now... here... hold still..." Chi-chi gently took his tail in his hands, earning a purr from the warrior caught off-guard. "No, this isn't the time for you to be comforting me..."

"I can't help it; you're touching my tail..." Goku purred louder while he talked.

"What kind of man are you Goku?" Chi-chi asked in confusion.

"I have no idea..." Goku admitted. After a few minutes of struggling, Chi-chi finally hid the tail underneath his sash. By then, the guards returned, but they did not see a tail behind the warrior.

"I'm sure he had a tail..." the second one told the first.

"Eh, we've probably been drinking too much gin again," the first one summarized. "Honestly, the king doesn't pay us enough to be looking for his daughter..."

"Guess I'll be hiding it from now on..." Goku whispered.

"Yeah... otherwise, they'll figure out who I am..." Chi-chi replied almost silently.

"True... I'll keep it hidden..." Goku reassured Chi-chi while they kept working, narrowly avoiding yet another attempt of them being captured.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. The Date

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 7**

Candles filled the room that Baba was currently residing in. Ox-King had ensured her comfort and privacy. He wanted to find out more about this man who abducted his daughter and where he could find her. Still, he had to wait until she was perfectly attuned with the spirits and whatever else she could be doing in there.

The doors to the room finally opened and a servant woman was standing there.

"She is ready your highness," she bowed in respect before he walked in.

The room itself was dark despite the candles that a lit the room. In the center, Baba had her crystal ball before her as the candle light flickered in its round image. She glanced up to see the Ox-King striding towards her before sitting adjacent from her.

"You will tell me more of this man with a tail," Ox-King stated.

"Again, the safety of my brother needs to be assured and also, I desire the woman who set up this room." Baba requested, gazing at the man that desired his daughter heavily and would pay any price to have her back.

"Those will be granted," Ox-King promised in a form of reassurance. If only he knew what had happened in the previous village, he would have never promised such a thing without realizing what his men had done. "Now please, tell me more about this man."

There was a thick silence in the room. Baba rubbed at the crystal ball and muttering chants rather lowly. After a moment of this, she backed away slightly; looking up at the man with a mysterious and foreboding look in her eyes.

"He is not of this world, a man descended from the heavens, he happened to arrive here by pure accident by powers beyond his own," Baba cryptically began.

"Go on," Ox-King urged, still curious who this man was and perhaps learn more about his origins.

"He is strong, possesses the stamina of your fleet's horses and fights with the ferocity of a lion," Baba continued. "He protects your daughter from your men and seems rather intimate with her."

"Is she still a virgin?" Ox-King angrily asked while slammed his fist against the table, causing it to shake. The orb that she had peered in wobbled before it began to roll towards the edge of the table.

"Your majesty, please calm down, it took a great deal of time to channel the spirits and it won't help if you cause the table to shake like this," Baba replied in a frustrated tone of voice. She was at that moment trying to keep the crystal ball from falling to the floor and breaking; disabling her channeling unit. Carefully with the palms rolling the translucent sphere, she put it back in the center where it was originally. "Honestly, you need to remain calm while I do these readings..."

"I'm more worried about this ruffian having his way with my daughter if he's not of royal blood," Ox-King huffed. He hated the idea that none of these men found his daughter as of yet and was starting to give up hope of having an heir from his only daughter.

"As of this moment, she is still pure and untouched, yet, their feelings towards one another grow with each passing day," Baba continued after she settled everything down and once more peered into her crystal ball. "He has proposed to her already, promising happiness and joy that she could never find within the tower..."

"He proposed?" Ox-King sneered in disgust; his frustration mounting with every word spoken. He would like to show that man who dared proposed to his daughter, who was stealing her away with each passing day what happens when he goes and tries having something that could not be obtained. "I want to know more about him..."

"Unfortunately, the spirits are departing... I cannot continue right now..." Baba glanced up at him. "It will be a few weeks before I can fully attune to them from this room."

"Curses... fine... you will stay here and tell me when you are ready to continue..." Ox-King rose up and turned towards the door. Nadir hid behind the curtains after overhearing the conversation from within. He waited until the king continued down the hall before emerging.

"A fighter hm? I suppose I should see if he will attend the famous one..." Nadir smirked wickedly before stalking off.

* * *

Chi-chi watched Goku chopping wood as she smiled softly. It was amazing watching him yield the axe with little difficulty. She had finished her chores early and was waiting for him to finish. It was amazing that three months had passed since their meeting now and each day was a new adventure for them. After he loaded the last of the wood on the cart, he set the axe down in the stump and hopped the fence.

"Let's collect your money so we can spend the rest of the day together," Chi-chi smiled happily. He returned it and walked towards the house where a man waited at the doorway.

"Here you are sir," the male smiled pleasantly at him before adding a bit extra. "Feel free to treat the girl for a date."

"Date?" Goku quizzically asked.

"Yeah, you know, lunch, a movie, perhaps a nice stroll in the park..." the male suggested.

"Oh, OH!" Goku smiled before looking confused again. "What's a mo...?"

"Come along dear," Chi-chi smiled and dragged him off. The poor princess had to help Goku in these rough situations and of course, it was always comical how he nearly blows their cover about not being raised on Earth.

"I'm still confused about Earth's cultures..." Goku admitted.

"That's why I'm going to help you learn them..." Chi-chi grinned. "After all, I am your fiancé right?"

Fiancé. After three months of this charade, their emotions began to make this seem more and more real to both of them. It was a strange coincidence that their emotions began after he proposed to her in that shop. Since then, their relationship felt more real than they could ever imagine. This false relationship became something real, something they could treasure. Only Master Roshi and Krillin noticed the oddness of their relationship at first, but in time, came to accept it was a backwards way of dating.

"Of course princess..." Goku smiled.

Ever since their first meeting, the champion from Zen hadn't dropped the nickname for her and preferred it over her false name. Again, Krillin and Master Roshi thought it was an annoying thing, but accepted it after awhile. Even Chi-chi hated that nickname, but now, she couldn't dream of him calling her anything else. It was perfect to her and the way he said it sounded so affectionate from his lips, so loving and endearing compared to how others harshly mince the word.

"Let's go then!" Chi-chi took his hand in hers before walking along the path towards the city. The champion always enjoyed these times together with her and wondered what kind of new things await them.

* * *

Unlike the quiet countryside, the city seemed to be loud and busy. Chi-chi and Goku walked hand in hand next to each other before they reached a movie theater. It was the first time for both of them to plan to see a movie together. They looked at the various posters ranging from action, comedy, childish, frightening and romantic. For the first time, they both looked at each other at a loss of what they were going to do for their first date.

"Think we should skip the movies?" Goku asked Chi-chi, confused on what could be their first official date with one another.

"Yeah, we should skip the movies," Chi-chi agreed before they walked on. "I suppose we could get something to eat..."

"Do we have enough money to pay for it though?" Goku questioned. Chi-chi paled at the sudden thought.

"Fine, a walk in a park then..." Chi-chi finally caved and walked with him to the park. Goku didn't mind walking there and actually enjoyed the slight breeze through his hair. Children were heard playing and Goku watched them playing on the equipment.

"What are those?" Goku studied these children almost though they were aliens in their own birthright. He had seen a child before, but never got a chance to ask.

"Those are children... what babies eventually grow into..." Chi-chi explained. "Then from children, they grow into teenagers and then... they grow into adults like us..."

"You really know a lot about how people grow up don't you?" Goku asked.

"I had to learn... though chances are I won't see my child grow up..." Chi-chi admitted sadly to herself.

"Of course you will..." Goku gently grabbed her shoulders. "I'll protect you with my life."

"Goku..." Chi-chi leaned into his embrace. "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"I won't princess... I promise..." Goku smiled softly. Chi-chi looked up as their lips met halfway. Their lips trembled against one another as they parted moments later looking at one another.

"Better call it a day..." Chi-chi smiled softly before Goku collected the female in his arms and flew off into the heavens. The children watched from the ground in amazement and wonder at the couple that left.

"Oh wow..."

"I wish I could be in his arms!"

"That's awesome!"

"I want to learn how to fly!"

* * *

Nadir had been making plans to attend the next tournament. He had started ordering tickets for not only the soldiers, but their families and relatives. This did not go unnoticed by him and he was growing more and more irritated before realizing that this might drag out the missing princess into his grasp.

'_If this succeeds, I will make him my daughter's husband...'_ Ox-King mentally vowed.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore of the beach and Goku sat on the sand watching the sunset all alone. He had been meditating earlier when he noticed the red glow on the horizon. Since then, he watched the sunset silently; curious of what actually made it look so beautiful. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Chi-chi come out with a tray of food before sitting down next to him.

"Oh, why did you bring food out here?" Goku questioned, not really sure what brought the princess to his side like this.

"I wanted to eat with you... besides, I always like sunsets..." Chi-chi smiled softly at her beloved. How could she have lived without him for this long?

"Ever since I arrived here three months ago, I always felt like I was outside looking in..." Goku started to say. "I almost thought I would be rejected by everyone, but they accept me almost though I lived here all my life..."

"I feel the same way... being a princess locked in a tower... not being able to make my own choices..." Chi-chi admitted. She leaned against the champion of Zen in bliss. "I'm glad we met Goku... I wouldn't have made it this long without you at my side."

"Chi-chi..." Goku softly muttered her name. He smiled warmly before wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm glad we met too..."

"I wish this can last forever..." Chi-chi sighed in bliss.

"Rin!" Master Roshi called out.

"...without the pervert..." Chi-chi added with a sour voice before standing up. "I guess we'll just have to spend more time together later then..."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world..." Goku held her hand gently in his only for a moment longer before she walked back inside. _'I want to make you happy Chi-chi... I want to be with you forever if I can... I'll fight anyone to ensure I earn your hand...'_

* * *

That evening, Chi-chi couldn't sleep and carefully rose from bed to freely explore the ship that Goku had arrived in. She noticed a doorway that he had not even allowed her to go into and walked inside. There, a mysterious machine hummed softly, almost waiting for someone to discover its presence.

'_It wouldn't hurt to mess around with it a little, would it?'_ Chi-chi thought before pressing a few buttons. Suddenly, the ship shook slightly and she nearly fell to the ground; however, arms caught the princess before she fell.

"Chi-chi, what are you doing in the gravity room?" Goku questioned with a worried gaze.

"G-gravity room?" Chi-chi felt something _pressing_ down on her; the very breaths she took were getting harder. Her vision swam while she noticed the champion pressing something. The last thing she saw was him looking at her with a concerned look on his face, one that held much worry for the woman he was growing more affectionate over.

"Chi-chi... Chi-chi wake up..." Goku's voice echoed slightly. The female's eyes opened slowly and her whole body ached painfully. "It's my fault. I should have warned you about the gravity room..."

"Why... why is there such a strange room on this ship?" Chi-chi weakly questioned before coughing. Alarm crossed the champion's face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm... I'm not sure... I feel so tired..." her eyes drifted shut, and he grew even more worried.

"Chi-chi, don't fall asleep again, please keep your eyes open..." He said this to no avail and picked her up before running off the ship. He had no idea of what to do at that moment; no one he could possibly turn to for help, but maybe his master might know of someone.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Korin's Tests

**Love's Crusade**

**Chapter 8**

Chi-chi's head was slump on Goku's right shoulder and he couldn't help but wish he could fly instead of sitting in the cramped quarters he was in at the moment. Ever since the whole 'gravity room' incident, he had been sitting on the strange airship that Master Roshi piloted. A soft moan every now and then confirmed that Chi-chi was still alive, but Goku still had fear that she would end up just like the boy did.

'_Why am I thinking back to what happened in that village?'_ Goku thought silently to himself, so absorbed in his guilt and mind to not even realize that the ship had landed. _'I don't want her ending up like that boy though and end up 'dead' or whatever that means...'_

"Goku, Master Roshi said we made it to Korin's Tower," Krillin explained; snapping the champion out of his musings.

"Korin's Tower?" Goku repeated; unsure why they were here in the first place.

"Yeah, this is where Rin can get healed."

"Really? That's great news!" Goku picked up the female in his arms and walked off the airship before noticing a tall tower. "Looks big..."

"Yeah, but he's all the way up there and... Goku! You can't fly up there!" Krillin yelled while the champion floated slightly off the ground with the female in his grasp. "If you don't climb, then you won't pass his first test!"

"How else will I make it up there?" Goku questioned.

"You have to climb my boy," Master Roshi explained. "Then, you need to make sure you bring him an offering in order to pass his second test."

"An offering?" Goku looked at his master unsure. "What does he need?"

"Fish."

* * *

The strange and slimy creature squirmed in Goku's grasp and he held on as tight as he could without maiming it. A small cooler rested upon the ground and he gently set the flopping creature within the device. It was capsized before he was handed the strange pill-like object.

"So I just throw it and the cooler will come out again?" Goku asked in a confused tone while studying the instrument he held in the palm of his hand. He had witnessed how the airship came out of a capsule similar to what he was holding and assumed it was the same method.

"That's correct, now get going," Master Roshi slapped the warrior on his back. Goku picked up Chi-chi in his arms and gently tied her to his back. He insisted on taking her up with him despite protests that she might not survive. A thick blanket wrapped around her form and he steeled himself for the climb that was to come.

Hands grasped the marble column; finding holds before he began his slow ascent heavenward. He had no idea how tall the tower would be, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task. At that moment, nothing else mattered besides making it to the top of the tower where she could get healed, but time was of the essence.

* * *

Hours seemed to drag on and the air started to get thinner. He glanced back at Chi-chi and noticed her eyes were barely open.

"Goku, its cold..." Chi-chi muttered softly.

"I know, but we're getting closer to the top," Goku reassured.

"Top? Where are we going?" Chi-chi asked, completely delirious of what was happening at the time.

"To see this 'Korin' person so you can be healed," Goku promised.

"Korin..." Goku noticed Chi-chi's eyes shut again. A tense breath seemed to escape his throat and he turned back to face the pillar he had spent hours climbing. His arms burned from sheer exhaustion hauling himself and the princess up the vertical incline, but he had no intentions of stopping once.

'_Chi-chi, hang on, I promise I will make sure you recover...'_ Goku mentally vowed.

* * *

A circular shape started to appear and Goku glanced back to check up on Chi-chi when he noticed how pale she was. Ignoring the pain that vibrated throughout his body and sore muscles, he climbed faster and slipped. His tail quickly grabbed the ivory surface before he lost his grip on it. He held on and caught his breath before continuing the last leg of his climb. Upon reaching the top, he climbed the ladder hanging just below a hole and climbed up.

A small circular living area greeted him, but he saw no one within the place. Gently, he set Chi-chi down upon the couch and checked her pulse. It was weakened, but she was still alive. He glanced around, confused and wondering if this was all a trick or if someone really lived here or not.

"Hello? Is Korin here?" Goku called out in question.

"Yes, but tell me, who are you?" a voice cryptically called out.

"My name is Son Goku and I am here because Rin needs healing..."

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes..."

"You're hiding something. Try again."

"Hiding something? I really came here to have Rin healed..."

"So you claim this 'Rin' needs healing? I do not see her. All I see is a woman who's hiding who she really is. If you tell me her real name, I might be more willing to help..."

"Her real name? It's Chi-chi..." Goku answered. Footsteps were heard and Goku saw a chubby white cat descend the staircase. "Are you...?"

"Yes, I am Korin, the keeper of the tower," the white cat confirmed. "You have told me the female's true name despite the secrets she wanted concealed."

"I had to though..." Goku admitted. "It's my fault Chi-chi ended up like this..."

"You are not of this world, are you?"

"...that's true... I came from Zen... a planet far from here..."

"...and you are an alien that's seeking something that you are starting to discover..."

"Discover?" Goku blinked in confusion. "But..."

Korin walked over to one of the large jars before pulling out a strange green-covered bean. The champion stared at it in confusion, but the cat had yet to give it to him. What kind of strange medicine did this creature possess?

"There is one more thing I ask: the offering," Korin explained while holding the tiny object between his claws. "Otherwise, I cannot give you this..."

Goku's eyes widened when he heard it and he uncapsuled the cooler. Presenting the fish, he handed it over to the feline while he handed her the strange bean. He held it in his hand; wondering if this was the fabled cure that would heal her.

"Now what?" Goku asked.

"You put it in her mouth and let her swallow it."

Gently, Goku pried open her mouth and set the bean inside before allowing her lips to seal again. He carefully tilted her head back and a small lump ran down her throat. Tense seconds passed before Chi-chi's eyes opened in shock and she sat up unaided and looked around confused.

"W-where am I?" Chi-chi gasped, taking in her surroundings. The color had returned to her cheeks and despite the slight shiver, she seemed to be alert and breathing.

"You are in my home," Korin answered.

"Eh?" Chi-chi glanced at the feline in a confused manner. "Are you really talking?"

"Of course Chi-chi," Korin replied. The princess looked at Goku with a frightened tone.

"Why did you tell him my real name?"

"He wouldn't take 'Rin' as your name," Goku guiltily answered.

"It was part of the three-part test to ensure he was honest, strong and kind." Korin walked over and picked up the tea kettle before pouring himself a glass. "He was strong enough to climb the tower instead of flying like he normally did. He managed to tell the truth after I prodded him a bit. Lastly, he was kind enough to bring me a fish so he could receive the Senzu Bean you needed."

"Senzu?" Chi-chi repeated the word almost though it was in a foreign language.

"It is a powerful medicine that can keep a normal human full for ten days and can also heal any injuries sustained."

"Well, thank you very much." Chi-chi respectfully replied with a slight bow.

"As for you," Korin's attention turned to Goku, "I know you went through a lot to save her, so here..." Goku was handed a Senzu Bean and he ate it. The minute he swallowed it, he felt all of the pain he obtained while climbing the tower vanish almost though he never went through the difficult effort. A grin crossed his face.

"Thanks Korin!" Goku grinned.

"Oh yes and one more thing," Korin lifted his paw. "Might I suggest you do me a huge favor?"

"Favor?" Goku looked at him almost though he was prepared to be given a huge task that only he could handle.

"I want you to sort these pots," Korin motioned to the various pots, "from large to small."

"Sounds easy!" Goku began pushing the pots carefully around while Chi-chi watched.

"Why are you making him move the pots?" Chi-chi questioned.

"Because of their placement," Korin replied before he silently studied him. _'It seems he's far stronger than he appears._ _Yet, he has a pure heart and does not seem to be a threat to this world despite his alien origins...'_

"There!" Goku wiped his brow before smiling again. "Is that all?"

"For now, yes," Korin walked over to the rail of the tower. "Let me reward you for your work..."

"You don't have to..."

"I insist..." Korin looked out before yelling, "Kinto-un!"

"Kinto-what?" Goku saw a yellow cloud appear before his eyes before it stopped before the cat. It silently hovered there while he stared at it in confusion.

"This is Kinto-un... only those who possess a pure heart can ride it," Korin explained.

"A pure heart huh?" Goku stared at it almost though he half-expected the cloud to attack him. Carefully, he gingerly reached out and set his hand upon the strange and tangible cloud; half-expecting to fall. When he saw no movement, he jumped onto the cloud and his eyes widened when he realized that he was sitting on the cloud. "Wow... this is neat!"

"Yes... and I feel you will need it soon, so I entrust Kinto-un to you. If you need it, you only need to yell."

"Alright," Goku jumped off the cloud and walked back to Chi-chi's side.

"Y-you really sat on that thing?" Chi-chi stared at her fiancé in shock.

"Yep! Come on Chi-chi! Goku smiled before pulling the princess towards the hovering cloud. She clutched the blanket while he gently sat her down upon the yellow cloud. She found that she too could ride it and smiled.

"It's so soft..." Chi-chi's fingers went through the translucent wisps that stemmed from the cloud itself.

"We should head back down and let them know that you're better now," Goku admitted. He climbed on the cloud behind her before it descended from the heavens; heading earthward where they had come from. As the ground grew closer, Goku noticed the aircraft and a strange circular hut resting upon the ground. Curious, he jumped off and walked towards it. Kinto-un flew off until it was needed again.

"Wonder what this is..." Chi-chi asked.

"Not sure..." Goku looked at the object before hearing a sound. He saw Krillin appear in a doorway and it was then he realized what it was.

"Hey Goku, is Rin feeling better now?" Krillin asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to him!" Chi-chi smiled happily. She kissed the warrior on the cheek and he set her back on her feet.

"Great! Master Roshi's gone out to get some dinner, so we should stay the night here."

* * *

After everyone retired for the evening, only one person was still awake and that was the warrior from Zen. Ever since the scare, he had felt something towards this female; something he could not deny for her. It was much stronger than words could ever describe and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

'_Why am I feeling this way about Chi-chi though?'_ Goku watched the soft rise and fall of her chest. _'Hours earlier, I was worried and scared that I would lose her, but now, I feel something else... like happiness, but something else is attached to it...'_

He brushed her light red locks framing her face. A soft sleepy moan escaped the princess' throat before she settled into a deeper sleep. For months, he had played the masquerade of being close to her, but now, he felt something towards her that he knew he couldn't have with anyone else.

'_Oh Chi-chi... I think maybe... I... I love you...'_ Goku admitted mentally. _'I mean I never felt this attachment towards anyone else, so it must be... it has to be...'_

He felt a longing; a longing to hold her. Carefully, without waking her, he pulled her into his arms where he felt the warmth and comfort of holding her close.

'_I love you Chi-chi... I want to tell you that when I wake up in the morning...'_ Goku vowed silently to himself.

* * *

"...and what is your name?" Ox-King questioned the male who had come to him courtesy of Nadir's recent advertisement. The duke had made quick plans to recruit fighters in an effort to reward them if they won the tournament.

"My name is Hercule Satan and I wish to join the tournament for fame and fortune," the male boasted. "I can give you examples of my strength if you wish..."

"There's no need," Ox-King stated. "I will only pay you if you win the tournament."

"Well, I'll definitely do that!" Hercule proclaimed. He walked out escorted by the guards afterwards while the king rubbed his forehead.

"My liege, there is a message from the kingdom to the north of us..." a soldier replied.

"What is it?"

"They are offering an allegiance in exchange for the princess' hand in marriage..."

"Even though he's making such an offer, we would have to decline due to the fact that I rather the bloodline remain as pure as possible..."

"Of course my liege..."

Ox-King went back over the lists of names. Each of these fighters had something to offer him, but until the day of the tournament, he would have to wait patiently; wait until the final sands of the clock were through the thin waist of the hourglass.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
